


You Might Refuse

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell refused to buy a new treat for Supergirl.





	You Might Refuse

I never created Superman TAS.

Scowling, Reverend Amos Howell refused to buy a new treat for Supergirl before he remembered her protecting him from a villain earlier.

THE END


End file.
